


Yeehawgust Day 1 & 2 Combined: Day 1: Howdy Day 2: Home on the Range

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 1 & 2 Combined: Day 1: Howdy Day 2: Home on the Range

It was an unusually hot Saturday in the Commonwealth. Erich Richardson was tending to his garden on Spectacle Island with the aid of Automatron-716. It had been a rough night. Kellogg had been the antagonist of his nightmares again. Gardening seemed to be one of the few things that seemed to calm the storms of his mind. The feel of the soil between his fingers, the sun beating down on him, and the yield from his crops reminded him that things can improve after a traumatic event.

“Seven-one-six, why don't you go check on that mutfruit tree the mole rats got to? I want to see if its recovering or if I’m going to have to consider ripping it out.

716 gave a confirmatory beep, the hovered off to the far end of the garden, beeping all the way. Erich could almost swear that it’s beeps were the robotic equivalent of whistling a tune. With a chuckle, he pushed himself up off of his knees. He leaned against his shovel and wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his grungy t-shirt as he surveyed his homestead.

It was a modest property. Located in the center of the island, it gave the property an excellent line of defense. The home was large enough for their little family. It was well built, as opposed to much of the shacks found around the Commonwealth. The garden stood adjacent to the home he and Piper had built. Piper was on the porch in her favorite chair, her typewriter on her knees and a pencil between her teeth as she worked on her an article for Publick Occurances. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, and Erich knew better than to try and interrupt her while she was working. Dogmeat laid at her feat, head on his paws as he dozed. An open workshop stood a couple of yards south of the house. Shaun was in there currently, tinkering away at the armor workbench. Erich was always surprised and proud of how creative Shaun was. The kid would certainly go far. Next to the house stood a low-slung concrete bunker where Erich stored his power armor and tools.

Erich shook himself from his contemplation as Dogmeat barked. Looking at where the German Shepherd was barking, Erich saw Jake Finch approaching, his trusty brahmin Clarabell following.

“Master Richardson, Mister Finch has arrived. And right on time, might I add!” Codsworth called out, exiting the house. “Might I suggest you wash up?” Shaking his head, Erich chuckled again.

“You got it, Codsworth! Make sure he’s given something cold and refreshing! He’s come a long way!” he responded. “Seven-one-six, once you’re done with that mutfruit tree, could you make sure the crops have been watered?” More confirmatory beeps issued from the automatron. Erich made his way to the gate, stopping at the spigot to wash his hands. As soon as they were acceptably clean, he dried them on the legs of his jeans as he made his way towards the house.

As the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 and the young Finch approached each other, Erich gave a small tilt of his head as he stretched out a hand to the young trader. “Howdy, Jake! How was the trip from the farm?” As the young caravan hand shook his hand, Erich led his towards the house as the swapped stories from the last few weeks before they got to business.


End file.
